In the high technology world today, electrical product or equipment can be found in every home or working office. Each electrical product or equipment needs to have a wire plug for plugging into an electrical socket arrangement, so that electricity power supply can be transferred through the socket, the plug and the wire to the electrical product or equipment for properly function. The electrical socket arrangements become the essential parts of our daily necessity. They are so important that we can see them everywhere and have to utilize them any time.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electrical socket arrangement 10 comprises a socket head 11 integrally connected above a socket body 12, in which all the electrical components are installed inside the socket body 12 and the socket head 11 has two socket slots 13 provided thereon to respectively guide the two plug prongs of a plug to insert therethrough and into the socket body 12, so that the two plug prongs are engaged with the copper made electrical conduction plates installed inside the socket body 12 (not shown in the drawings). Therefore, the electrical plug can be electrically connected with the electrical socket arrangement 10 through the plug prongs and the electrical conduction plates inside the socket body 12.
However, all of the conventional electrical socket arrangements have a common shortcoming, that is the interior electrical components inside the socket body 12 are exposed in open through the socket slots 13 of the socket head 11, so that undesired substances (such as metal sharp objects, moist, dust, and bugs) may easily enter the socket body 12 via the socket slots 13 of the socket head 11 and cause unreasonable hazard.
Normally, the conventional electrical socket arrangements 10 are installed on the wall at between half foot to one foot above the ground level for easy access. However, due to the fact that the interior electrical components of the socket body 12 are always exposed in open through the socket slots 13 of the socket head 11, therefore when an unknown substance other than the two plug prongs of the electrical plug is inserted into the socket slot(s) 13, the electrical system may be damaged and the electrical leakage may also occur. The hazard condition is more serious when there are young children in the household. Young children always have high curiosity to try different things. They might insert metal substances such as needles, screws or keys into the socket slots 13 of the electrical socket head 11 that may results in serious electrical shock.